TRUST YOU
by ggirl72
Summary: after season 4 finale. Luke and lorelai are moving forward in their relationship
1. Dreams, love, and wanting to wait

It had been a beautiful night out in Stars Hollow. Luke had taken her for dinner, to the movies, and they were ending the night with a hand in hand walk in the moonlight. Luke walked Lorelai to her door.

"Well, Luke thank you for such a wonderful evening" She leaned in and kissed him.

Luke pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lorelai grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"Lorelai, maybe we-" She cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm okay I don't want to wait for this anymore, I want you to make love to me."

As their lips me again. They made there way through the house to Lorelai's bedroom.

Luke laid her on the bed.

"You're sure Lorelai?"

"Definitely"

Luke started to take off his shirt when they heard the voice.

"Lorelai, are you sure you want to betray me with him?"

Lorelai sat up it as Jason.

Luke automatically wrapped his arms around her in protectiveness.

"Leave Stiles, we don't want any trouble."

"Wrong Danes, you being with my girl is trouble."

Jason pulled out a gun and pointed it at Luke. "Big Trouble" He pulled the trigger

Lorelai woke up screaming. She looked around. It was a dream. It felt so real but it was just a dream.

She looked beside her at the man lying on the bed. He looked at her worried. It had been almost three weeks since he had kissed her. Three weeks since the truth came out. Three weeks since she had finally found the man of her dreams.

"Lorelai, are you okay, what's wrong?"

Lorelai turned to him.

"It was so real, we, were.. And Jason was.. It was so real."

Luke looked at her.

"Lorelai just calm down, talk to me."

"We were on a date and we came back here and we were,…we decided that we were both ready to take that step, and I wanted you so much and then we laid down and everything was great and then Jason was here and he had a gun" Lorelai began to cry. " He shot you and there was blood and he.. He.. He.. Wanted to hurt me."

Luke hugged her.

"He is not going to hurt you or me, I promise."

"Just lay down and close you're eye's you will be okay, we are going to be fine." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you and I will not let him hurt you"

She smiled.

"I love you to" She kissed him. Luke pulled her close. The kiss between them grew intense. But it was Luke who pulled away.

"Lorelai, I want this as much as you do, I want to make love to you so much, but I want to make sure tat Jason is out of our lives for good. I don't want you to regret anything and I don't want you to be afraid. So I want us to wait. I love you too much to ever want to hurt you"

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled.

"Okay, I understand"

They laid back down, arms wrapped around each other and fell asleep.


	2. Hurting, but wanting to trust

It had been a long night, Lorelai lay awake, tears in her eyes tossing and turning. The words that he said to her just hours before rang in her ear, embedded in her memory.

She rolled on her side facing her bedroom door tears rolling down her cheeks and on to her pillow. She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep, but it was impossible; the memory of why she had waken up in the first place came back to her. Lorelai got out her bed and walked down the stairs to her daughters' bedroom and knocked on the door and walked in.

"Rory?" You awake"? she whispered.

Rory rolled over and opened her eyes to see her mother standing at her bedside crying.

"When did you get home?" she paused "Mom are you okay? What's wrong"?

Lorelai did not say anything, just climbed into the bed with Rory and closed her eyes. It felt a lot better then being alone. Rory kissed her mom on the forehead and whispered good night, and soon they were both fast asleep.

Lorelai woke up the next morning to the smell off some awfully strong coffee, almost forgetting the terrible event that happened yesterday when she went to visit Jason and return the key he had given her when they were dating. Tears began to swell in her eyes yet again as she climbed out of her daughters bed and walked into the kitchen. But it was not Rory in the kitchen it was Luke.

"Luke" Lorelai called, "what are you doing here?"

"Rory told me you were upset and she had to go to the airport so she figured since we had a date tonight I could come early, you know make sure you were okay, you want some coffee?"

Lorelai just looked at him and sat down at the table and wiped her tears away.

"I'm okay"

she said to him and got up to go get a mug from the counter, he handed it to her and headed to the fridge for the milk with her mug in hand. Luke came up behind her.

"Do you want pancakes or waffles"?

She did not answer; she was staring into the fridge.

"Lorelai?" he called, she did not answer.

Lorelai was thinking, thinking about why she had been so stupid to go over to Jason's alone.

"Lorelai?" Lorelai?" Luke continued to call her.

Lorelai was having a flash back, her body had frozen in place, and she couldn't even hear Luke calling her name.

She saw Jason, she saw how angry he was, she saw him push her and she could hear him yelling at her, The words" you belong to me" kept running through her mind. "No" she began to say,

"NO, No Jason Stop, please"

Luke grabbed her arm and spun her around. Lorelai jumped not remembering that she was with Luke and not with Jason.

"Jason NO"

she started swing her arms in self defence

"NOOO"

She dropped her mug, it came crashing down and shattered on the floor, next came Lorelai as she fell to the floor and leaned her head on the fridge. Crying she looked at Luke and then the mug in pieces. Luke bent down to comfort her

"Lorelai what is wrong, are you okay talk to me please" he lifted his hand to remove the hair from her face; she jumped in fear of his hands.

"Lorelai talk to me"

Luke took her in his arms and tried to comfort her, she pushed him away. She looked at him still crying.

"Luke" she began, "I.... she was interrupted by the phone.

Luke grabbed the phone and passed it to her

" Hello"

"Lorelai" the voice on the other end called.

She knew that voice; it was he voice she had been trying to get out of her head all night

"I need to see you Lorelai, I'm sorry, I need you"

"Leave me alone, I hate you Jason, I hate you for what you did to me, leave me alone please"

she yelled into the phone and then she threw it against the wall. Luke just sat there and stared at her. She looked back at him and started to talk.

"Remember those dream we talked about, about Jason and us and you? Well they sort of came true. I know we talked about me going to see Jason alone, but I just wanted to get rid of his things an move on, and I knew I could not take you because you would have fought him." She looked him in the eyes.

Luke, something happened yesterday, and I want to tell you, I, I need to, I need you to promise me that you won't blame me or hate me or be mad at me". Luke looked at her

"no of course not, I won't be I promise"

She began

"I went to see Jason yesterday after I left the diner, I had to give him back the key he gave me when we were dating, I wanted to get rid of his things so I could move on. I went to his house and he was drinking, he kept saying that he needed me and that he was in love for the first time, and that he was devastated, he would not let me go, he kept saying that you were to blame, that I left him for you, so I could be with you. I gave him the key and he threw it back at me he said, no, that I was not leaving him, he kept saying that he was Jason and Jason was an important business man and women never left him." she looked at the floor and then showed Luke her bruised wrists, and the bruises on her lower thighs and legs. Luke stared in disbelief

"No" he looked at Lorelai, "No" She continued to tell him.

"He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the his office, on the other side of the office was his guest room, I started to pull way and fight him and he hit me and I fell backward to the floor, she pulled me up and dragged me to the guest room and dropped me on the bed, he undressed and got on top of me he kept saying that he loved me that I just needed to remember the time we had together, the first time we made love. I kept screaming for him to stop, I told him we could talk, that he did not have to do this, but he wouldn't stop, he kissed me and forced his tongue in my mouth, so I bit him and he got mad and that was it, he was, he, he raped me Luke, he hurt me , it was so painful and I was crying, when he was done he just kissed me again and said "we were meant for each other, you just have to see it, think about what I have talked to you about."

Luke looked at her she was crying again and she really needed him,

Luke looked at her,

"Luke, I am so sorry, Our relationship, we talked bout being together and now."

Luke hugged her

" I love you " he said, "and I am so sorry".

She clung to him, I just need to know that"… she looked him in the eye, "that.... I can trust you".

Luke looked at Lorelai

"you can trust me, we are going to get through this together me, you and Rory, together, you can trust me."

Luke and Lorelai sat on the floor for awhile longer, Lorelai had fallen asleep in Luke's arms, Luke carried her to her bed and laid down next to her.

"I promise Lorelai" he said "You can always trust me and only when you are ready will we take the next step.

But for that moment all Luke could do was feel sorry her and think about how to kill Jason.

This was my first fan fic I know this would never happen but you know... pleas read and review thanks if you want a continuation feel free to give me some ideas.


End file.
